Reason for Living
by Aiko of the Akatsuki
Summary: Kimimaro ponders what his purpose in life is; he soon finds that his reason lies in his beloved partner. Kimimaro/OC, One-shot


Reason for Living

**Author's Note: This is a Kimimaro/OC one-shot; I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

_What is my purpose in life?_

A flurry of white attacked the incoming Shinobi, bone pikes protruding through their chests and out their backs, blood spraying across the battlefield. Everything was an ivory blur as the elite ninja spared no one, mercilessly slaughtering them to complete his mission with his inimitable Kekkei Genkai; the Shikotsu Myaku.

Within moments, the job was completed and he closed his eyes.

_Why do I continue fighting like this?_

"Kimimaro? Ah! You're hurt!"

The white-haired man glanced up to see his partner darting to his side past the carnage, her jade eyes wide and worried. A sharp pain averted his stare to his arm, realizing there was a gash that had been inflicted upon him during the battle, blood seeping from the jagged opening. When he looked back up, however, his colleague was already kneeling at his side.

_Aiko._

Tightening her ponytail before activating her medical ninjutsu to tend to her partner, Aiko secured her cobalt blue hair, allowing it to trail down her back as she reached for Kimimaro's arm, softly murmuring, "Here, let me take a look at that." She touched the wound with her fingertips, staining her nails with the crimson dye, but when she did, he jerked away.

"That won't be necessary," Kimimaro stated stiffly, holding his arm and standing up.

A flicker of guilt and uselessness sparked in Aiko's emerald jewels. "But I'm a medical ninja; it's what I came along for, you know. Besides, you did most of the fighting and I wasn't much of a help to you." Her voice quieted and her bottom lip quivered, eyelids tapering.

Kimimaro did not deny this.

_Yes, _he thought to himself, _but I did so without hesitation._

Knowing that Kimimaro was stubborn enough not to let her heal him, Aiko sighed inwardly and stood up, patting her hands on the front of her skirt. She smiled weakly, cheeks slightly flushed, the humiliation burning in her cheeks, "Let's head back then, okay?"

Before Kimimaro was on his feet, Aiko was already walking away. He frowned, eyebrows knitting together, wondering why she was in such a sudden hurry to get back. Something about her abrupt departure bothered him and he got to his feet, extending his hand to her wrist and clutching it firmly, causing her to wheel back around.

"Kimimaro?"

He blinked, slowly releasing her and muttering, "It's nothing."

* * *

That night, Kimimaro couldn't get his mind off his comrade; why was that? He lay in bed, mind restless as he rolled onto his side, trying to get to sleep. Every time he closed his eyes, there she was, smiling and standing beside him. He didn't understand. Even in the silence, he could hear her whispering, could inhale her gentle scent.

Then, the injury on his arm began to throb and he glared at it.

_What is it that I fight for?_

_What am I?_

His gaze shifted to his hand, extending a bone through his fingertip. Thought enveloped him mind, wondering those endless questions, mind muddled and confused. His thoughts came to a halt when his arm started to throb again, giving birth to the answers he sought.

_I fight because someone needs me…_

…_I fight because Aiko needs me…_

* * *

Sitting in her bed, Aiko stared out her window at the glistening stars adorning the ebony heavens. Every thought passing through her mind revolved around Kimimaro, wondering if his injury was keeping him up; why didn't he just let her heal it? She rested her back against the bed frame, exhaling a frustrated sigh.

She just wanted to help him.

Why wouldn't he accept her assistance? Aiko took her ponytail down, azure waves rolling down her back as she stood up, strolling quietly to her windowsill to peer into the darkness beneath the sky. The seasons were changing, the blackness was increasing during the nocturnal hours; Aiko rubbed tiredly at her eyes.

She was exhausted, but she couldn't sleep.

_Why can't I stop thinking about Kimimaro?_

Then, her door cracked open and she spun around.

"Aiko?"

Recognizing the voice as Kimimaro's, Aiko immediately fumbled to turn on her light, although Kimimaro was already advancing on her, at her side before her mind could even begin to comprehend his arrival. Her breath caught as he stopped at her side, Aiko stumbling onto her bed, sitting down. She struggled to find her voice. "K-Kimimaro? What are you doing here?"

He hesitated, figure stiffening in the darkness. "It hurts."

Squinting her eyes, Aiko peered at Kimimaro as he rigidly held out his arm. She could barely see the wound as she activated her medical ninjutsu, a green glow fanning around her hands as she pressed them against his arm, healing his injury. In a moment, both the pain and all traces of the grievance vanished completely. Kimimaro was surprised when it was done.

"There you go," Aiko whispered, tone hushed, "you're all set."

Part of Aiko feared that Kimimaro would leave, but she wanted him to stay. Relief and heat flooded her face when he suddenly cupped her cheek with his pale hand, gently caressing her skin. She looked up, bewildered, as he leaned in to kiss her, his lips pressing firmly against hers. A warm feeling shot throughout Aiko, starting in her core and spanning throughout her entire body, enervating and draining all of her senses to naught.

The kiss was warm, comforting; powerful. Aiko slung her arms around Kimimaro's neck, falling into him as their bodies connected; Aiko fell against his solid chest but he did not waver, lips moving sensually against hers. Aiko closed her eyes, a tear slipping between them; she loved him, she loved him so, so much.

Kimimaro felt the darkness ascend over his vision too as he continued kissing her.

_I don't hate the darkness…_

…_but…_

_I don't hate the light either._

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: Hey! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!

**-Aiko of the Akatsuki**


End file.
